


Imprisoned

by Schnubbel166



Series: Captured [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnubbel166/pseuds/Schnubbel166
Summary: The invasion on the day of the black sun was a failure and not only the invasion force got captured. Sokka and Katara wake up deep down in a firenation cell, without their friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first work, that I post here. First, I'm really sorry, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story. English isn't my native language. I hope you don't mind :)  
> Like the summary said, In this story, the invasion of the black sun went wrong and Sokka and Katara got imprisoned. I haven't really much more to say about the story, I just hope you enjoy to read it :)  
> If you have any suggestions for improvement or anything like that, feel free to leave a comment ;)

Sokka wakes up from a dark dream. The adrenaline still rushes through his veins. With a little sigh, he looks over to his sister. She leans on the opposite wall of him. Her eyes are barely open, but it’s enough. He knows, that she is still alive.

Since when are they here?

The cell they're sitting in has no window, so he can’t even tell if it's night or day. He is older than her, he should've been able to save her, but he failed.

He doesn’t know where Toph and Aang are, but he supposes, that they are in a similar position as him and Katara. Katara whimpers. Her dark eyelashes snap open and she hisses. Her hands clutching her side.

“Shit!”, He mumbles and try to get to her.

The blood slowly flows out of the deep wound that is caused by the evil princess. When they arrived at the cell, he thought the blood was stopping to flow, but that was a terrible mistake. Katara’s sweating and her hair stick on her forehead.

He tries to get to her, but he can’t, the chains are too short. Panic overwhelms his whole thinking. “Just press your hands on the wound Katara. Don’t stop okay? I do everything to save you!”

A promise that is hard to keep, he’s aware of that fact. But letting go of hope, would destroy them.

They hear footsteps on the floor outside. Soft, graceful footsteps. Hard to recognize at first. Elegant, but still the footsteps of a warrior.

“Open the door!”, a strict voice orders.

It sounds familiar and anger takes control of Sokka’s mind. A few moments later, the door slides open and the princess of the firenation enters the room. Her presence fills the whole cell.

And just the look in her eyes tells him, that she's enjoying it.

“Waterpeasants.”, She says. With a few steps, she stands in the middle of their cell and looks around her. “I’m not surprised. You watertribe people are so rude. No manners. Don’t you think it would be useful for you two to be a little more cooperative? I mean, I didn’t kill you, when I had the chance.”

Sokka laughs. “I don’t think that you did it, because you want to do us any favor.”

A little smile flickers over Azula's face. “You may be right. I had my instructions.”, She sighs. Sokka begins to worry.

“And my instructions are very clear non-bender. I was instructed to bring your sister to my father.”, She says. Her golden eyes are fixed on his own blue. Sokka shakes his head. “No, please!”

She smiles at him. “My father won’t harm her… As long as she obeys.” Her voice is carefree, as if she is talking about the weather, not a human life.

“Please, I’ll do anything.” Even if their situation seems almost impossible to get out, he’s not going to give up on _her_. She is everything that keeps him still fighting. She is the only reason that he is brave enough to keep eye contact with the princess.

For a moment, there’s a slight gleam of guiltiness in her eyes, but a few seconds later, it’s gone.

“You’re pathetic.” Her voice is cool and she turns her back on him. “Bring her away!”, She says. The guards come to transport Katara out of the cell. She isn’t even able to fight against the harsh touch of the guards.

“Sokka.”, Katara whispers. “ _No!_ Katara! Wait, stop it, please. I’ll do anything!”, Sokka yells. He tugs at the chains. “KATARA!” The guards don’t stop. They don’t even look back.

When the guards have left, Azula turns again to him. “Look what love did to you.”, She mocks. “A few months ago, you seemed really smart to me. Handsome. And now…”

Her eyes are as cold as the ice he is used to from home. Sharp, cold and untouchable. But he knows, icebergs are high over the water, but deep under the water, they’re so much bigger. And he is sure, Azula is so much more, than just the cold, sharp mountain you can see overwater, when you don’t look underneath.

In the moment, he does not care about that fact. In the moment, she is the cruel, ruthless princess the world has warned him of. She is the evil in person.

“You could be useful for me. Maybe your sister is safe then.”, She offers with a slight smile. He doesn’t trust her. She’s a liar. But the offer is just too inviting. He could safe Katara’s life. “Think about my words. I’ll come back and until then, you should know your answer.”

She smiles at him, turn her back on him again and walks to the cell door.

“You hurted her. She’s bleeding very badly. Take care of that!” Azula just laughs. “I’m not dumb. Father wouldn’t have any benefit with her, if she’s hurt.”

She’s almost out of the cell, as Sokka says something. “You’re not a princess! A real princess would never act out of a mood.” The words are made to hurt her as much, as she hurted him.  

Azula’s stops her way out of the dark cell. She enters the room again, graceful and dangerously slow. “I have to correct your second point, I never act out of a mood. Believe me, I always have a plan. And the first point,” She brings her face close to his. “you’re right. I am not a princess.”

Her fingertips brush his cheek. “I’m the queen!”

That are her last words, before she rushes out of the cell and he is alone. Katara is in the claws of a psychopath and he is planless.

Again…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story :)  
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
